tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider Bytez
Spider Bytez is a TMNT character and villain that first appeared in the episode Turtle Temper. He is a rival to Raphael. He was a human who was turned into a mutant spider. As Vic [[Turtle Temper|''Turtle Temper]]: Spider Bytez was originally a human named Vic. He was a cranky man who was very mean and rude to the turtles. He insulted Raphael, and got Raph very angry. He likes to call the turtles the "Kung-Fu Frogs". Vic became an enemy of the turtles in the episode Turtle Temper when he caught the Turtles fighting The Kraang on video. He wants to keep the video because he could make big money off of it, but the turtles need to get it back so that their existence won't be known. After getting caught up in the middle of a battle between the turtles and the Kraang, Vic climbs into the Kraang's van and Raph follows him, trying to get the video back and to get Vic out of the van. Vic doesn't listen, and The Kraang get away with him and bring him to their lair. Leo then tells Raph he cannot continue the mission with them because of his temper and how he let Vic and the Kraang get away. Raph then goes back to the lair. Meanwhile, The Kraang have Vic tied up to a chair and Vic, still thinking the Kraang are really humans, keeps trying to sell the video to them. The turtles then show up to save Vic and get the video back, but Vic doesn't listen to them and refuses to go with them. He blows their cover and the Kraang go after the turtles. Vic attemps to get his phone while still being tied up but he falls onto the floor where a Spider is crawling onto his hand. A laser beam from one of the Kraang's laser guns hit one of the tubes of Mutagen above Vic, it breaks and the Mutagen spills all over him just as the spider bites his hand. A Kraang sends another Kraang to see what has happened, and the Kraang gets thrown across the room by the now mutant Spider Bytez. As Spider Bytez 'Turtle Temper: Vic becomes Spider Bytez in this episode after the mutagen falls over him and a spider bites his hand in the Kraang's base (read the "As Vic" section above to learn more). He is very angry at the turtles for doing this to him, and claims he is now hideous. He then attacks Leo, Don and Mike but they are no match for him. Mikey is the one to give Vic the name "Spider Bytez". The turtles realize that they can't beat Spider Bytez, but Raph shows up just in time to help, and since he know has his temper under control, he defeats him. Spider Bytez realizes he has been beaten, and he flees into New York City, telling the turtles that he will be back, that they will pay for breaking his phone and that they have not seen the last of him. He then breaks through a window and hops away across the rooftops of several buildings. However, although it is possible that Spider Bytez could return in another episode, he has not done so (yet). Spider Bytez possesses a large round body, most of which is taken up by a huge, fang-filled mouth. He has pudgy, humanoid arms and legs and four insectoid claw appendages protruding from the top of his head. He uses these appendages to fight and for faster movement. He can also spit a highly corrosive acid from his mouth as well as a strong webbing filament. '''Metalhead Rewired: Spider Bytez is first seen running from the Kraang. He asks for help from the turtles,but the aliens capture him. The turtles manage to find a Kraang Mutant Prison. Spider Bytez in in a cage along with other mutants. The Kraang use mind control to use him to attack the turtles. The brothers freed him along with the other mutants. Trivia *He has Mutagen Ooze in the claws on the appendages on his head *He bears a strong resemblance to Octohead from Clayfighters. *In the theme song for season 2, he is briefly there with other villains. *He is a Nicodamus Bicolor spider. Telling by the patterns and colors on his skin. Gallery See Spider Bytez/Gallery Quotes * "Well if it aint the Kung Fu Frogs!" * "The ones that are turtles, that I call frogs, must be destroyed!" * "Every spider for himself." * "Are you frogs going to get me out of here or do i have to do it myself?" * "What did you do to me!? I'm hideous!" Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Former Humans Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Alive Category:Animals Category:The Kraang Category:Hostages Category:Returning Category:Evil Mutants Category:The Manipulated Category:Mutants captured in metalhead rewired Category:Adults